fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Choritmios
|ailments = |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Choritmios are Carapaceons. Physiology Choritmios strongly resembles a large horseshoe crab. It has a rust-colored carapace with a long, black, segmented spine-like tail. On top of each segment is a single spine. It has beady black eyes on the front half of its carapace. Underneath the carapace are six yellow limbs. Four of these limbs are used for locomotion while two are longer than the others and are tipped with large pincers. Abilities As Choritmios lacks any elemental powers, it relies on its hard carapace, large pincers, and spiked tail to fight off predators. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Xiphosura *Suborder: Limulina *Superfamily: Helmet Crab *Family: Chorith Choritmios are a species of Carapaceon. Some believe they are related to the smaller Helmcrabs. Habitat Range Choritmios live primarily in and around shallow ocean waters on soft sandy or muddy bottoms. They inhabit the Abysmal Trench, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Marshlands, and Primal Forest in the Old World. Ecological Niche Choritmios primarily feed on smaller invertebrates and fish. They also occasionally eat carrion. They sometimes serve as prey for monsters, but due to their armored bodies containing little meat, other predators find them unappetizing. Biological Adaptations Choritmios has three main body parts: the "prosoma" (the head), the "opisthosoma" (the abdomen), and the "telson" (the tail). Its smooth, ruddy carapace is shaped like a horseshoe. Its small eyes are located on its prosoma. Most of its internal organs are located in the prosoma as well. The Carapaceon has poor vision. Its limbs are located underneath its carapace; two limbs hold large pincers while the other four are used for walking. Its mouth is located underneath its body, so its legs also serve to pass food to its mouth. Its tail is sensitive to its surroundings and acts like an antenna. It is also used to flip itself over if stuck upside down. As it possesses modified gills, it can breath on land and in underwater. Females are generally larger than males, but the difference is marginal. Behavior Choritmios are usually docile. During breeding season, males select a female mate and follow her. The female digs a hole in the sand and lays her eggs while the male fertilizes them. The female can lay between 60,000 and 120,000 eggs in batches of a few thousand at a time. Males often compete for females, while females compete for spots to lay there eggs. Notes *Even thought Choritmios is classified as a Carapaceon, which usually include crustaceans (save for a few of them such as Akura Vashimu and Baelidae), horseshoe crabs are more closely related to arachnids such as spiders and scorpions. *Choritmios's carapace can be broken twice. Both of its pincers and its tail can be broken as well. *When in rage mode, Choritmios will reveal its pincers. Otherwise they will remain hidden under its carapace. *When fatigued, Choritmios will search for a carcass or fishing spot to eat from. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310